Such a Night
by Frolic Acid
Summary: One such night when Daya finds Shreya on his doorstep, drenched in water from head to toe. Mature Content. Oneshot.


**A/N - I do not own lyrics of the song "Such a Night" by Elvis Presley.**

* * *

 **Such a Night**

Daya was so engrossed in thoughts that it took him an entire minute to notice that someone knocking on his door and that he had been holding the casefile upside down.

He threw open the door and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Shreya standing at his doorstep, soaked from head to toe in water.

"Uh... hi Shreya, what happened? How did you get wet?"

"Oh" an embarassed sigh escaped her lips. "It's - It was your sprinkler system" said Shreya.

"What?" Daya asked, still looking confused.

"I came through your garden and I didnt know your water sprinkler was on and it - it sprayed me with water. I ran but I - I got wet nevertheless" said Shreya looking sheepish.

Daya let out a low chuckle. "Oh, come in" he said stepping aside to let her pass.

Shreya walked inside to find the living room bathed in moonlight. A cool breeze blew from the open windows making the curtains flutter and bringing the smell of the flowers from the garden.

Daya watched his carpet wetting with the muddy water dripping from her shoes and clothes.

"Sorry I-" Shreya began to say.

"No problem" said Daya quickly. "Um wait, I will get you a towel to dry"

Minutes later Daya had handed Shreya a fluffly towel. She pressed the towel to her hair, letting it absorb as much water as it could.

As she put the towel around her shoulders, a chill ran down her spine. Pressing wet clothes to her body wasn't at all a good idea.

Daya watched her, wet clothes plastered to her body showing off her curves. He felt a warm stirring in his stomach. Tonight it felt hotter than usual. Water droplets were dripping down her face. A few disappeared down her chest. Daya's lips parted. How badly he wanted to strip her out of those clothes!

"I - I am sorry sir" said Shreya her teeth chattering. "The case papers got wet too.. that was really stupid of me to walk right through the garden but the roses looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist"

"There is no need to apologize" said Daya.

"No, I am really sorry, sir" she said.

"That's fine" Daya repeated.

"Thank you" said Shreya, handing back the towel to him. "I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour and thank yoy for all the help. So... um... I will see you tomorrow at the bureau then?" said Shreya.

 _What? She was leaving already?_

"No!" Daya said more loudly than he intended to.

Shreya looked at him inquisitively.

"What I mean is, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be going out like this... I mean you are soaked and you will fall ill. It's chilly outside. Why don't you take a warm shower and I will see if I can get you something clean and dry to wear?" said Daya.

Shreya stared at him, his lips parting slightly.

"You will easily fit into one of my shirts, you know. Not a problem" Daya joked in order to lighten the sudden tension that had surrounded them.

"Uh... I... Okay" said Shreya, still looking at him.

"The washroom is to your left" said Daya.

Trembling slightly she turned to go but stopped when Daya caught her wrist. "Wait..." he whispered.

He stepped closer to her and took a deep breath. He had to tell her. He was going crazy restraining himself from what he really wanted.

"I... uh... I want you... I have, for so long " he whispered between his ragged breathing.

"Wha...what?"

"You can't leave like that... I ... I want you... I want to touch you" said Daya.

Shreya swallowed hard. She looked nervous and scared but Daya was happy to see that she didn't back off. She wanted it. She wanted him too.

Without saying anything further, he lowered his mouth towards her. But instead of reaching her lips first, his mouth went to her collarbone. He heard a sharp intake of breath from her and he pepperesd her with frenzied kisses. He moved up, kissing along the column of her neck. He finally reached her mouth and covered her plump lips with his own. Their mouths fused together, their tongues tasting and savouring one another.

He pulled her closer, causing her to feel his arousal which had not gone away since he had seen her dripping wet from water. He heard a low moan from her at the contact. She burned in flames of desire and passion as his fingers trailed up and down her thighs.

Soon he realised that their clothes were too much of a problem.

He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her thighs with great impatience. The wet jeans had clung to her skin and were becoming a problem to discard. Once he was done with her jeans, he unbuttoned her shirt and stripped off his own jeans as well.

Shreya moaned as he pressed his hardness to her wet centre. He could feel her legs shaking - whether from cold or nervousness he couldn't tell. He moved his hands to grip her hips firmly.

"Mmhh...Agh...Aaahh..." she continued uttering those delicious moans as he rocked roughly against her.

Then he brought his lips to her bra covered breast and wrapped his lips around her taut nipple which he could see from underneath her wet bra.

A tremour of pleasure ran down her spine as she felt his warm mouth sucking her nipples through her bra and the feel of his hardness rubbing against her centre. He was finding it hard not to lose himsef as she her head fell back and she moaned soft sounds of pleasure. She was unbelievably wet and he couldn't stop the desperate grind of his hips against her. He kissed her until both of them were gasping for air.

"Take me to bed..." Shreya said breathlessly.

"Willingly ma'am - THUD!"

Daya blinked.

The surroundings seemed unclear and confusing. His head was spinning.

 _Breathlessness, an incredibly aroused body, moonlight, chilly breeze and a broken paperweight on the floor... oh boy._

He ran his hand through his hair and and swallowed hard.

 _Damn it... It was a dream! It was a good one indeed but it was a fucking dream..._

Daya had fantasized about Shreya a lot of times, he had pictured the both of them kissing madly and making out in the most unusual place like the kitchen cabinet, the cinema hall or in the rear seat of his car but it had never felt so real. Tonight he had let his thoughts run too far... He intended to make his imaginations a reality for he knew reality would feel much more pleasurable than mere imaginations. He intended to express her feelings to her soon enough. He wondered how would Shreya react upon knowing that he has fantasized the dirty they would do in bed. _Oh... if only this had been a reality..._ DING DONG!

Daya got up, startled. Who would be visting him at this hour?

Straightening up his shirt, he pulled open the door to find Shreya standing on his doorstep. Hair plastered to her face, her body was dripping water and a small puddle of water had already formed at her feet.

Daya blinked. "What happened to you?" he asked, his heart thudding.

"I am so sorry sir. I was passing by your house and so I stopped to give you these case files. It was so stupid of me really, I decided to come from your garden. The roses are so beautiful you see and I couldn't help it and - and the water sprinkler...

Daya didn't hear the next words she said. _How the hell was this possible? Was he dreaming once again? Only one way to find out._

Daya pinched his arm. It hurt. It hurt a lot. So, it wasn't a dream.

"Sir? Excuse me sir? Can I come in?" Shreya's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah... what were you saying?" said Daya uncertainly.

"Um, can I come in? If you have a towel or something for me to dry off my hair and..."

Daya took one look at her. She indeed looked sexy in those wet clothes. _Uh -oh_.

"Sure" said Daya. "Come in"

* * *

It was a night oo-oo what a night  
It was it really was such a night  
The moon was bright oh how so bright  
It was it really was such a night  
The night was alight with stars above  
Oo-oo when she kissed me  
I had to fall in love

Oh it was a kiss oo-oo what a kiss  
It was it really was such a kiss  
Oh how she could kiss oh what a kiss  
It was it really was such a kiss  
Just the thought of her lips  
Sets me afire  
I reminisce and I'm filled with desire  
But I'd gave my heart to her in sweet surrender  
How well I remember, I'll always remember

Oh, what a night oo-oo what a night  
It was it really was such a night ~ Such a Night by Elvis Presley

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
